List of Minor Characters
This is a list of minor characters in ''Until Dawn''. List of Minor Characters Adam White Adam White was a worker at the Blackwood Sanatorium, who was killed by a patient who turned into a Wendigo on February 24th, 1952. His name can be seen in the Makeshift Graveyard on a wooden cross. Bob Washington Bob Washington is the husband of Melinda Washington, and father of Josh, and twin-sisters Beth and Hannah. He is a known movie director and Hollywood mogul, who bought Blackwood Mountain and turned the ski lodge into a winter getaway for his family, despite being warned by The Stranger to not build on the sacred land. Charles Miller Charles Miller was a worker at the Blackwood Sanatorium, who was killed by a patient turned Wendigo on February 24th, 1952. His name can be seen in the Makeshift Graveyard. Chuck Bernstein Chuck Bernstein was a reporter for the Alberta Post who was sent to Blackwood Pines to interview the rescued miners who were being treated at the Blackwood Sanatorium. Mike finds an Old Newspaper which suggests that Bernstein was assaulted on the grounds of the Sanatorium and his camera was confiscated, suggesting that the Sanatorium administrators were engaged in some sort of cover-up. Dr. Bowen Dr. Nicholas Henry Fowlis Bowen was a doctor who worked at Blackwood Sanatorium in 1951, and in 1952. A medical report found by Mike in the Sanatorium, dated January 6th, 1952, suggests Dr. Bowen supervised the arrival of the surviving miners at the facility on the previous day. He was killed on the 24th of February, 1952, according to his mortuary tag in the morgue. Dr. W.B. Cathcart Doctor W.B. Cathcart was a psychiatric doctor who worked at the Blackwood Sanatorium in the psychiatric ward in early 1952. He was placed in charge of studying the patients' unusual physical changes. His name appears on most of the patient reports, and is listed in the Makeshift Graveyard. Evelyn Daniels Evelyn Daniels was an employee of the Blackwood Sanatorium , who's occupation was unknown. She was killed by a patient on 24 February 1952, being listed in the Makeshift Graveyard. Gray Wolf The gray wolf was one of two northwestern wolves in company with The Stranger, the other being Wolfie. The gray wolf is briefly seen at the start of Chapter 5 with Wolfie and The Stranger at the Sanatorium. Inside the Chapel, Mike sees The Stranger throw both wolves food. It is likely that Gray Wolf, along with Wolfie, stayed in the Sanatorium while The Stranger was in the mines and in the lodge warning the protagonists about the Wendigo. Gray wolf's remains are then discovered by Mike and Wolfie in Chapter 9. It is most likely he was killed by a Wendigo, presumably Billy Bates. Jefferson Bragg Jefferson Bragg established the North West Mines and later operated the Blackwood Sanatorium. Jefferson Bragg discovered an abundance of tin and radium beneath the surface of the mountain. After setting up more formalized operations, which then turned into a fully fledged mining company, it wasn't long before the money began to flow. The success of Bragg's mining operation was soon followed by the discovery of hot springs in the mountain, which led him to establish the luxurious Blackwood Pines Hotel and Sanatorium resort in 1922. When the mining disaster occurred during the winter of 1951-1952, Bragg saw an opportunity to experiment on the survivors. His plan later backfired as the miners that turned into Wendigos eventually escaped from their cells, took over the Sanatorium, and killed all of the staff. He later committed suicide by drinking poison, and his suicide note can be found by Mike in Chapter 9 while wandering around the Sanatorium. Melinda Washington Melinda Washington is the wife of Bob Washington and the mother of Josh, and twin-sisters Hannah and Beth Washington. Melinda shows responsibility for the land of Blackwood Mountain, as she wrote a Native American Letter , expressing concern about the former native tribes that lived on the mountain. She mentions the land suffers from some unfortunate problems, but is delighted to hear the tribes still feel an attachment to the land of their forefathers. Nature Bird The bird makes an appearance in Chapter 1 during Mike and Jessica's snowball fight. It is part of the tutorial which tells the player that doing nothing is the right thing to do. Hitting the QTE will trigger Jessica to throw the snowball at the bird, killing it, also triggering a scream in the distance. Mike will scold Jess and she will claim she didn't do it on purpose. Not hitting the QTE will allow the bird to fly away unharmed. Crow The crow appears in Chapter 1 at the shooting range. If Chris decides to shoot the squirrel in the tutorial, the crow will attack Sam, causing it to scratch at her face, leaving a cut above her right eyebrow. This is a result of unbalancing nature. If Chris leaves the squirrel alone, the crow will also leave Sam and Chris alone and harmlessly fly above them. Deer A hoard of deer appears in Chapter 5 cornering Emily and Matt to the edge of a cliff as a suspenseful end to the segment. They reappear at the beginning of Chapter 6. If Matt chooses to kill a deer with the axe when prompted, the rest of the herd will push him back, causing him to fall off. Matt can fall to his death if he misses a QTE. The elk will leave regardless if he falls or is pulled up by Emily. If Matt decides not to kill a deer, Matt and Emily will walk past the herd calmly. This is included in the Butterfly Effect, In Self Defense. A deer also appears in Chapter 3 when Mike and Jessica are on their way to the cabin. The deer will be laying on top of a rock, seriously wounded on the neck by deep scratches. Mike will have the choice to kill the deer, or comfort it. Killing it will make Mike pull off the head of the deer, disgusting both Mike and Jess. Regardless, the deer will be pulled away, most likely by a Wendigo. Squirrel The squirrel appears at the beginning of Chapter 1, that will be seen by Sam. Sam will then have an attempt to give the squirrel an acorn. On this part, will be the tutorial for the mechanics of the Don't Move segment. The squirrel will either run away if the player fails to not move, or will get the acorn from Sam's hand if the player succeeds on their first Don't Move segment. The squirrel then reappears on Chris' tutorial segment at the shooting range. The player will have an option to shoot it. Shooting it will make Sam scold Chris for killing it. The crow then attacks Sam due to the act of unbalancing nature. Not shooting it, and shooting the bag instead will let the squirrel run away again, and Sam will be impressed. This is included in the Butterfly Effect Rats With Bushy Tails. Category:Lists